


Soon They Will Be Black

by ayaheartright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 55 Title Challenge, Angst, Bathrooms, Demon Dean, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, nano fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaheartright/pseuds/ayaheartright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>55 words of Dean talking to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon They Will Be Black

“Dad did the best he could.”

He says aloud, wiping condensation from the mirror; the hot shower didn't stop his chill. Haunted Emerald eyes stare back. Alone, Dean admits they three died that day too. His dad didn't drill away his individuality. He's been a shell since four. A vesseled ghost, clinging to John's past.


End file.
